


Toothpaste Kisses

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Series: Waking up [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #FromOneToEleven, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, yet again another fluff I truly am incorrigible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got up in a hurry to follow those beautiful legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Toothpaste Kisses - The Maccabees ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_tR5cCtGtE).  
> Thank you for showing me this song indirectly, [Jerii!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerii/pseuds/Jerii)
> 
> A small contribution to #FromOneToEleven <3

Tsukishima stretched his hand to silence the alarm for the third time. Getting up slowly, he put on his glasses and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Still half asleep, he dragged his feet while brushing his teeth, going back to the bedroom. He stood beside the bed for a while, observing the rise and fall of Kuroo’s chest and the soft expression on his face, which was partially hidden by an extra pillow. It was borderline adorable, but Tsukishima was too busy being sleepy to properly appreciate that. Exhaling loudly through his nose, he shook Kuroo’s shoulder without ceremony.

He got a grunt back. Sighing, Tsukishima nudged him one more time before heading towards the bathroom again.

Kuroo woke up and the first thing he saw were Tsukishima’s legs going away from him. It was a pleasant sight because they were Tsukishima’s legs, but at the same time it wasn’t a pleasant sight because they were going away.

He got up in a hurry to follow those beautiful legs.

“G’morning, moonshine.” Unsurprinsingly, his voice was groggy and raspy. The use of the cute nickname earned him a minty kiss on the cheek and an all-too-noisy slap on the butt. Every time Tsukki touched him randomly still surprised him a little, but it wasn’t bad at all.

“We’re late. Get yourself ready, I’ll go make some breakfast.”

The smile refused to leave his lips, even while he brushed his teeth. It’s been a while since they were living together, but every day still felt special for them. They had places to be, they had a life to live apart from each other but at the same time they had their own life, a life made of small gestures and overwhelming love. It was good - no, it was great - and Kuroo kept on smiling.

He was whistling when he got to the compact kitchen, the enticing smell of coffee filling the atmosphere with warmth and screaming ‘routine’. It wasn’t bad at all.

When Tsukishima was within range, Kuroo latched his arms to his waist and pulled him towards his own body in a tight, loving hug. Tsukki ran his fingers in Kuroo’s scalp and neck, earning a soft purr and a playful bite at the base of his neck. He pulled away and frowned, but Kuroo was quick to melt his frown away with a kiss.

They both still tasted like morning and toothpaste. It wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
